Death's Butterfly
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She could see the souls of the Dead and calm them with her songs. But now she is in a world that is slowly falling to darkness and her kind are extinct. She vows to somehow help the world that had took her in when she was alone. However, it seems fate has other plans for her and that includes involving her with Death himself.


**Death's Butterfly: Chapter 1:**

**(This is my first Darksiders fanfics. Hope you enjoy the story.)**

A young woman was awoken to the sound of a birds. When she opened her dark brown eyes she squinted them in slight pain from the bright sun. The young woman sat up before looking around at where she was. She could see that was in a large field the grass was dancing to the wind. It was then that she looked down where her hands were and quickly grabbed her rectangular glasses with the edges rounded. The young woman stood up before dusting her black long skirt as well as her dark blue button up shirt. She looked around to notice that she was in a large field and trees were in the distance.

The young woman then quietly stood up she suddenly heard something approach her from behind. She turned to see a large man wearing a sort of a Viking style outfit which made her confused. She could see that he had blonde hair and beard. The beard was braided and she could make out to braid coming from his helmet. She could see that he was holding a rather large staff with some type of carving on the top.

"What's this? A human… How can this be possible? What is your name, child?" He asked her.

She looked at him with confusion before she shyly responded, "Aurora…"

"Aurora, a pretty name, child. My name is Elder Eideard. Do you know where you are or what has happened to your world?" He asked her with a soft fatherly tone.

Aurora looked at him and shook her head no it was then that he replied with a sad tone," Child, you are in what is known as the Forge Lands. Your people, Aurora, are extinct. Whipped from the very plane that you all were born on…"

Aurora looked at him with shock before looking down at the ground. Her shoulders began to shake as she began to cry in pain at losing all her friends. It was then that Eideard gently pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry until she was done. She gently pulled back, whipping her tears and just as she was about to ask where she should go for shelter Aurora noticed a crimson butterfly fluttering to her left. Aurora's eyes widened as realized it was a spirit to her they all appeared as butterflies.

"Now this interesting. I have never seen a soul in that form. Child, come with me. You can stay with us for the time being." He said with a small smile.

Aurora looked at him from the crimson butterfly and smiled as she followed him toward where she would be staying. As they walked for roughly 5 minutes she instantly felt a tinge of pain in her weak right knee. It reminded her of her weakness for walking long distances, but she limped on. Eideard instantly noticed the limp and stopped near a rock.

"Rest, child. You do not have to hide your pain from me." He said.

Aurora nodded her head with shame before sitting on the rock to let her weak leg rest. As she waited for herself to recover she suddenly heard a call of what sounded like a horse.

"That, child, was a warhorse that has been in our land for as long as we have. No one has ever tamed her… Tell me, Child, how did you come to be? And what has caused the weakness in your leg?" Eideard asked with a fatherly tone.

Aurora looked down before looking back up at him and she began to speak," Ever since I was born I have been able to see the spirits of the dead. They came to me in the form of butterflies and because everyone who grew up around knew they were souls they were cruel to me. They would call me Death's Bride or Death's Butterfly. But I had only one friend, her name was Rose McKnight, she was considered to be the Bride of War and Death's Keeper… As for how I came here… I don't know… I don't know…"

Eideard said nothing as he watched the small human began to cry in anguish at the loss of her race and her dear friend. Once she was done she looked up at Eideard who was stroking his beard in thought.

"Come, child, we are, but a small distance away from where we are living now. You will stay with us for a time, until we can find out how you came to our lands. I will also have our Shaman craft you a amulet to help you deal with your constant pain." Eideard stated.

Aurora nodded just as she stood back onto her feet she suddenly noticed the Eideard stiffened at something behind her. Aurora then felt several puffs of air hit the back of her neck which caused her to slowly turn to face whatever was behind her. She let out a startled yelp as she fell onto her rear end. Behind her stood a large horse; the horse was completely white, but it had yellow flames emanating from where it's mane and tail should be and where it's hooves where there also yellow flames there as well. Its eyes were yellow and yellow seemed to glow from its mouth and snout.

Aurora looked at the horse with some awe as well as cautiousness. Aurora stood up walking slowly over to the horse and slowly placed raised her hand toward it. As her hand touched its snout she instantly began to see snippets of its life.

"Hope… That is your name." Aurora stated quietly as she took her hand from it. The horse now dubbed as Hope gave a light snort causing small flames from it before it pawed its right hoof onto the ground signaling she was happy with the name. Hope reared back causing a white light to surround it, when the light dimmed Aurora could see that she now had a saddle upon her. The saddle was crafted with pieces of white sun carvings on each side; Aurora looked at Eideard.

He let out a belly full of laughter before he said," You are a special, human. Come let's be off."

Aurora smiled before she used her good leg to hoist herself up onto Hope's saddle and began to follow him to their destination. Aurora wasn't aware that time would past and she would be the world's key to surviving.

**(Well here is my first Darksiders fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading. )**


End file.
